Respect
by Mr Makulu
Summary: Set after "infiltrator". While the Red Arrow is investigating a lead in Gotham, he and Robin have a heart to heart about a few things, including the Archer's new attitude.


**Author's note: Hi everyone, day 10 of my writer's challenge and I thought I would do something for one of the new fandoms that I'm following. If it seems that I'm vague in some of the details I give in this story it's because I'm a bit of a continuity fanatic in my stories that aren't specifically AU so I'm trying to make it fit within the series as best as I can while still writing a good story.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

"...but I warn you, do not hurt my friends."

After giving Artemis some 'helpful advice', Red Arrow continued on to why he was in Gotham in the first place, which ultimately lead to him in a warehouse fighting off several thugs. He was having no issues dealing with them until the last one standing pulled out a gun.

"Don't move!" The thug said. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground on conscious with Robin standing on top of him. Red Arrow glared at Robin who in turn didn't look the least bit phased.

"Seriously, 'Red Arrow'? I know you want to ditch the name 'Speedy' and I don't blame you for that but couldn't you have at least picked a name that doesn't sound like GA's cheap Asian knockoff. Why not go with something original like 'Arsenal' or 'Billy Bowman'." Robin thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I've got it! You could be 'Apollo' so then if this whole lone wolf thing doesn't work out you and Artemis could team up and become the 'Devine Archers of Justice', or D.A.J. for short."

Red Arrow didn't answer but instead started searching the unconscious bodies for clues.

"Oh yes, you probably don't know who I'm talking about." Robin said. "She's that new blonde chick in our group, the one you were too busy being a tool to say hi to."

"What do you want?" Red Arrow said through grit teeth.

"A lot of things," Robin answered. "But mainly to tell you the fog's been stopped and Dr Roquette's safe." Robin sat on top of one of the unconscious thugs. "I won't lie, we were pretty awesome but it was close near the end, we really could have used your help."

"I had other stuff to do." Red Arrow replied.

"Sure ya did," Robin replied, not at all sounding convinced. "Still, coming to us for help and then leaving us with your mission just because GA's not sitting at home crying over your picture. That's a dick move and I should know."

That got Red Arrow's attention. "He replaced me! How would you feel if Batman decided he wanted someone else to be his partner?"

Robin was quiet for a moment longer than usual but he soon found his voice again. "Firstly, anyone that got the job of having to answer to Batman 24/7 would get my prayers and secondly, GA didn't replace you, he filled a vacancy that **you**created."

Red Arrow flipped a thug over a little rougher than he planned. "Look I don't have time for a lecture, if you not here to help me, go be someone else's conscience."

Robin shrugged and stood up. "Fine, I was done copying and decrypting the data from this guy's phone anyway." Robin then revealed a smartphone that he had subtly hooked up to his glove computer when Red Arrow wasn't looking. He disconnected it tossed it over Red Arrow. Red Arrow looked down at the phone then up at Robin who had brought up the decrypted data on the Holo-screen. "Hmm...no personal details or contacts, but most of the calls have been made to and from a single landline number here in Gotham, could be a girlfriend, mother or his employer, still worth checking out though." Robin paused thoughtfully. "Hmm, I might need some backup, better call Batman."

Robin's arm was then grabbed roughly by Red Arrow. "Listen brat, this is my case."

Robin promptly grabbed Red Arrow's thumb, pulling it the wrong way, forcing Red Arrow to let go. Robin then leg swept him before could react. "And this is **my **city. If Batman was here he would have thrown your ass out the first second he saw you messing in his business but I still think of you as my friend. That said, between you and KF, I've had my douche quota filled for the night so don't push me."

Robin stood back as Red Arrow sat up. "Now I know you have some issues with GA and the JL in general but they're not here right now, I am." Robin pulled out his grappling gun. "Now I'm going to go check this out, either with Batman or with you. The next words out of you mouth is going to decide which one I choose."

Red Arrow glared Robin but relented. "If we do this, it doesn't change anything, I'm not going back and I'm not joining your team."

Robin gave a small shrug. "This is one night only, nothing more, I don't expect you to join the team and frankly, with that attitude of yours, I don't know if I want you on the team." Despite the tough love, Robin held out his in hand in a gesture of good faith. "So Red, are you in or out?"

Red Arrow huffed but relented. "Fine, one night only." He then paused for a moment. "Did you just give me the same nickname Harley uses on Poison Ivy."

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>The lead had led the two to the office of the boss of a business that was known to have several criminal connections. There was never enough proof for the authorities to get warrants but it was enough for the two vigilantes's to know that they were on the right track.<p>

Red Arrow watched the door, bow and stunner arrow ready, while Robin hacked into the computer.

"Alright, there's a lot of scum on this thing to sift through. Mind narrowing the field down for me?"

"Anything that could be connected to the League of Shadows." Red Arrow noticed in his peripheral vision that Robin had stopped working. "Is there a problem?"

"Red, The Shadows don't take prisoners and you're already on their radar..."

"That's my problem." Red Arrow snapped, "Just find me a lead."

Robin reluctantly went back to searching through the files. Neither of them spoke for a while but Robin, being able to multitask, decided to break the silence. "The new girl did alright on her first mission. Still rough around the edges but she'll learn." Robin knew that it was better to stay quiet while breaking and entering but he had also hacked the security cameras so he knew the floor was empty and this was one place Robin could talk about Artemis without Red Arrow starting a shouting match. "I'm bit worried about Kid Flash though, he's being a real jerk about this and frankly if those two don't chill they may get us killed."

"And you trust her?"

"No more than I do anyone new to the team." Robin replied, secretly happy to have gotten a response. "That said, it's Batman's job to be paranoid and distrustful, not mine, so I'll just wait and see. Plus she did lend an arrow to help out when we were facing Amazo so I figured I owed her the benefit of the doubt."

Red Arrow toyed with the idea of telling Robin what he knew but the boy wonder probably already had his suspicions and was simply choosing not to act on them. Whether or not it had to do with Batman approving of her he choose not to ask.

"Alright I've found something." Robin said. "Looks to be weapon shipments to various locations around the globe. I can't say that it's League of Shadows for sure but it's the only ones that don't have a Gotham crime boss seal of approval on it." He then noticed something on his link to the camera feed. "Looks like we have company."

By the time the security guard arrived, the office was already empty.

(break)

As the two vigilantes stood on a nearby rooftop, Robin double checked the data he had copied from the computer. "Alright, there are quite a few false names and shell companies you'll have to sift through but if the Leagues of Shadows are in anyway involved, these files should to them." Robin pulled out a USB stick containing the relevant files and tossed it to Red Arrow. "Good luck."

Red Arrow looked at USB stick and pocketed before turning back to Robin. "I don't get it. You've been being doing this longer than me, Kid Flash or even Aqua Lad, hell there people in League that hasn't been doing this as long as you have. You have the skill, training and you've probably seen more danger than your average Marine. How can you not be pissed off that they despite all of that they still treat you like a child."

"In case you haven't noticed, Red, in most people's books thirteen still counts as being a child, no matter how skilled you are." Robin paused and stared out into the city that he spent most of the time protecting. "Yeah it does bug me sometimes, just like it bugs me getting called boy or kid all the time, or getting asked if its past my bed time or having people look at me like I'm a charity case that Batman's brainwashed or when I try to give a newcomer some advice getting told 'wait until your balls have dropped before telling me how to do my job'..."

"You haven't let that one go, have you?" Red Arrow muttered.

"Yes I would like to get a bit more respect but no matter how unfair it feels sometimes, even when I disobey an order or two, I stand by the League and by Batman. You know why?" Robin pointed out to the city. "Because the world needs us to act as a team. This isn't some high school drama club where you're allowed to bitch about not getting the part you wanted. This is the real world and there are real lives in the balance whenever we're in costume."

Robin stepped out onto the ledge. "So fine you go ahead and be the man. The man without a team, without back up and without a prayer if something goes wrong."

At that Robin jumped off. Red Arrow ran to the ledge in time to see Robin shoot out his grappling hook and swing off to another building.

* * *

><p>"I got copies of the files he was after." Robin spoke into his communicator. "This thing with Dr Roquette wasn't coincidence. I think he's actually planning on going against the shadows himself."<p>

"I see." Batman's voice didn't give anything away.

"Should we let Green Arrow know?" Robin asked. "If this goes south..."

"Then having Green Arrow get involved at the wrong moment will only make things worse. For now we stay vigilant and hope that when the time comes he will be willing to accept our help."

"Ok." Robin hated going behind peoples backs like this but right now he would back Batman's play. "Oh and Bats...thanks for giving me a chance to talk to him."

"See you at home Robin. Batman out."


End file.
